


Quiet Time

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, I leave it up to your imagination how you met him, Mild Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Smut, Vanilla, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: Nothing important happens here unless you happen to want to read about Tsukasa giving you some high-quality dick on a quiet, otherwise unremarkable evening.
Relationships: Shishiou Tsukasa/Reader
Kudos: 62





	Quiet Time

**Author's Note:**

> The summary says it all my dudes.

The soft, repetitive sound of the rain hitting the roof of your apartment was the only ambient noise you could hear, a double-edged sword but a pleasant one all the same. So close and yet so distant at the same time, it seemed almost unreal, as if you and your companion, Tsukasa Shishio, a handsome, thoughtful man you had met some time ago, were occupying some liminal space between the edges of reality and some foreign parallel universe. Had you been alone at the time, you might have found the small glimpse of the weather outside you got from the window a bit gloomy, but with your current delightful company, you were far too distracted for all that, and for good reason. 

Though given what aspects of his personality you had observed earlier, you couldn't claim to be surprised that he was almost as quiet in bed as he was out of it, part of you wished it were perhaps a little bit otherwise. Not that you were going to complain, of course, as you had both reached a mutual agreement to be sharing your bed in your tiny apartment for the night earlier that day and now you were reaping the rewards of your more impulsive than usual decision. 

Tsukasa was nothing if not strong, his muscles being all the evidence needed, which you were all too glad to appreciate in a variety of different ways, or as much as you could while he held you close, his hands gripping your waist as he fucked you with short, quick snaps of his hips and little more than a few muffled grunts and groans. He never said much, and you never found anything wrong with that-besides, with the way it felt from when he had first picked you up and seated you on your bed to the way he prepared you with quick, skilled movements of his fingers-his hands were easily twice as large as your own-you were more than ready when, after exploring the rest of your body with those same hands and allowing you the opportunity to do the same to him, he pushed you on your back, barely having to move an inch to nudge your legs apart before he could grab them both, holding them against his chest and stomach (he was too tall to be able to throw your legs over his shoulders successfully,) giving you a knowing look that you realized was a question.

With a nod of approval, he slowly, carefully guided his cock between your legs, causing you to gasp as you felt it brush against you without entering. With a mix of concern and anticipation, you swallowed hard, ever so curious about what it would feel like inside you. 

"Do you think-" Part of you almost felt silly for even asking such a thing, but you couldn't help but wonder, even if your courage left you before you could finish your sentence.

"There's nothing to worry about," his voice, deep and calm like a rolling wave on the ocean, left you unable to help but feel a little more at ease, "If it doesn't work, then it doesn't work. There are always other things we can do." 

Despite him being (or so you had no choice but to assume) somewhat larger than normal, the calm, gentle tone of his voice, easy and reassuring with a hint of authoritative confidence behind it, encouraged you not to focus too much on your fear, giving you the courage to work up an approving reply. 

Though it was difficult at first, your palms coated in a thin layer of sweat and your heart racing as you clung to him as closely as possible, Tsukasa managed to press the tip of his cock against your slick pussy, pausing a moment before going in deeper. There was a slight twinge of pain at first, causing you to stop midway as you took in a breath, holding the halted breath while you blinked a few times before you managed to relax, your body adjusting to the new and surprising sensation. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Yeah-I'm fine-" your voice, though slightly shaky, was enough to reassure him, the flush painted on your cheeks proof of the slight pain you were feeling quickly giving away to increasing arousal. 

With a wordless grunt, he bottomed out inside you in what felt like no time at all, though it was probably a fraction of a second longer in all honesty, leaving you unable to avoid sighing in pleasure at the hot, throbbing feeling gathering inside your body like a grenade someone just lit. You were amazed at how wet you were, finding each thrust more pleasant than the last, all the pain gone in a matter of seconds as he fucked you, first with slow, shallow thrusts, soon giving away to harder, deeper thrusts as he found himself more and more enamored with the cute little noises you made and the rather amusing look on your face. 

It wasn't that Tsukasa was picky, at least not from what he told you, but it had been a while since he found someone quite as interesting as you. In many ways, you were rather ordinary but what surprised him was how easy and entertaining it was to talk to you and spend time with you regardless, a rare gift for someone like him that he more than appreciated. The way he felt inside you was nothing short of everything you had ever craved before, the sheer intensity of it all (especially when he picked up the pace) leaving you without any adequate vocabulary to describe it. Many things about Tsukasa utterly defied explanation-truly, you thought, your mind clouded in a pleasant haze of delight and arousal as he thrust inside you, no other man would be able to compare to him, physically or otherwise. 

Judging by the relatively average temperature inside your apartment-you always kept the heat and air conditioning turned down low to save money-you were surprised at how warm you felt inside, as deep in your core as you had ever felt anything before, the constant steady thrum of heat spreading through your body and enveloping you like a comfortable blanket as your arousal spiked, inching closer and closer to exploding with each thrust on his part. 

"Mm-you're so tight-" his voice was a bit strained and his breathing labored but no louder than usual-he did have excellent stamina, after all, nothing like anyone else you could think of. "You feel so good around me,_______." 

As unusual of a man as Tsukasa was, a lot of things about him made more sense than you might have expected at first, a welcome surprise if there ever was any. It was easy, uncomplicated, natural. You sighed, squeezing your eyes shut as he pushed inside you over and over with an impossibly perfect rhythm, something so perfect it almost felt instinctual, as if it came as effortlessly to him as blinking. It was all you could do to focus enough to look at him-making eye contact was a little bit of a challenge given the height difference between you two but considering how handsome and well-built the man fucking you was, there was no way you were going to miss out on enjoying the view if you could help it. 

Despite your best efforts, your grip on his arms faltered, leaving you scrambling to hold onto him as you found yourself speeding closer and closer to what would most likely shape up to be something you'd never want to forget. With only a slight adjustment on his part, he managed to position you in such a way to allow you to wrap your legs around him-this was even better than before, you thought, a soft moan passing your lips as he buried his face in your neck, giving you the perfect opportunity to card your fingers through his long, thick hair, the soft strands sliding through your fingers as easily and smoothly as silk. Later, you'd have to ask him what conditioner he used, you mused even as your hands roamed here and there, eventually resulting in you gripping his back while he wrapped his strong arms around you, kissing your neck. 

A spark went off somewhere in the back of your eyes, though it seemed so bright and so intense that it all but overtook your ability to be aware of anything, and in the blink of an eye, or maybe a few, you saw Tsukasa again, realizing with perfect clarity what had happened, his breathing heavy as he remained still for a while, petting your hair and kissing your cheek before he withdrew himself from you. Your heartbeat seemed especially loud just then, your face still red as tomato when Tsukasa gave you a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm glad I met you." you told him when he grabbed a blanket that had been pushed off the bed, holding it in one hand as he sat back down. "I would say I'm lucky but calling it luck would be a terrible understatement."

"I'm glad to hear it." he threaded his fingers through your hair before lying down next to you, pulling the blanket over you both. "I'm only disappointed I didn't get to meet you earlier." 

The rain was still tapping against the roof, as steady and calming as before when, after curling up under a blanket, you both closed your eyes, holding each other close as you drifted off to sleep.


End file.
